chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arplakoon's Second Dream
The second dream of Arplakoon is an ongoing timeline for Chrono Stars: The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy. The dream began in Mioura, and though it rapidly seemed like a nightmare for the catastrophes it brought, these flame-forged alliances would bind them together in greater trials to come. They formed a coalition and called themselves the End Corps, dedicated to bringing peace to Ealdremen and all its people, no matter their affiliation, background, or creed. But as the galaxy pushed itself towards the brink of destruction, the End Corps were tested to the limits of their abilities... and their determination to never let the regrets of the past repeat again. Player Characters *Astruc Firaljikko (retired) *Azwell Mijikkodi (dead) *Bahku Bugiardo (retired) *Cameo Nightclaw *Ddremmu Slirenddar (retired) *Doji, Daughter of Paipo (retired) *Ezwellejujakkallid Ishkkeuwekki (retired) *Five (dead) *Isaak Dolzhikov *Jaspur Quellstone *Oscare Iono *Rokordi Major Events *Mioura -- The Forgotten Past *Nicta -- The Corruption Deepens *'Sabaria -- The Monster Within:' Failed to stop the bombing of Rhyser City but successfully evacuated all fifty of its survivors and got them to safety. Qardoj opted to not take its fight to the Alamo Empire just yet. Feivelkt stayed in Aricrauer's possession. *'Dralvarus -- The Unbound Chains:' Encountered Alvarus the Netherlord and Renul the Wandering Star, also first learning of "Them" -- the god of gods that apparently even Alvarus and Renul must defer to. These two gods have since been missing, and it is unknown if they are alive or not. Oladani was acquired by Ezwell. *'Kes Joshawk -- The Emperor Returns:' Awakened the construct of High Emperor Derrin Stormwing IX, allowing him to take his position as the new emperor of the Alamo Empire. *'Tumoria -- The Emerald Meteors:' Encountered and opted to help Varthenral after learning of the dire future she comes from. The second Ganrikkat was acquired by Astruc. *'Olaka -- The Longest Journey:' None of the Alamo and Veriol soldiers died and were successfully brought back to the city of Talis. Nascimedo was thrown into a volcano. *'Streeg -- The Final Eclipse:' Varthenral was stopped from killing her past self, and she revealed the existence of Rolokus and Eurtune, the Chrono Stars. A fight with Hretlakk Flametail revealed the truth of the godslayers and what they could do to their wielders -- at the cost of her life. The Alamo Empire was led to believe Varthenral was dead. The first Ganrikkat was acquired by Endur Sigvarkk, and Ji Lhan was acquired by Cameo. *'Lyzots -- The Piper's Call:' The Piper's cult was disbanded altogether rather peacefully, ending the attacks on civilians. Rotus attacked the temple where the cultists were, taking Oladani from Ezwell and Feivelkt from Aricrauer. Though Zwehan Kut was passed onto Ezwell, Set Sietsan later visited him personally to retrieve Zwehan Kut and left. *'Alti Maru -- The Last Stand:' All five of the colossi were revived in the present-day, some of them voluntarily opting to help Zervat Aniklý's research and endeavors to prevent the vision he saw from coming to pass. Set Sietsan was killed, his godslayers taken from him. Zwehan Kut was acquired by Cameo and passed to Zervat Aniklý, Oladani is repossesed by Isaak. *'Fallen Arm Station -- The Sparrowhawk's Hope:' The AEN Sparrowhawk was successfully taken back from the Red Quasars, and a good portion of those pirates abandoned the Red Quasars to join with Jaspur Quellstone's new crew instead. *'Drio -- The Lost Promise: '''Still dreaming... *'Sigzlor -- The Giant's Shadow:' Still dreaming... *'Beyne -- The Vengeful God:' Still dreaming... *'Kyrol -- The Hidden Truth:''' Still dreaming... Category:Second Dream Category:Dreams of Arplakoon